07 May 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-05-07 ; Comments *Hinton Box file is a pause-button edit built around the Skids session but with the Banshees totally absent. It captures a moment in time when Peel plays Gangsters for the very first time and likes it so much he plays the flip side too. It seems the John Peel Roadshow was at the Factory in Manchester (pre-Hacienda days) at the weekend as John has a few requests to read out from attending punters. *Subsequently a tape was put on sale on eBay with a full tracklisting. Sessions *Skids, #4. Recorded 1979-04-30. Available on The Virgin Years boxset (Virgin). 'Hymns From a Haunted Ballroom' released in November 1979 with 'Working For the Yankee Dollar' 2 x 7" special issue (Virgin). *Siouxsie & The Banshees, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1979-04-09. Available on Voices On The Air - The Peel Sessions (Polydor). Tracklisting *Family Fodder: 'Playing Golf (With My Flesh Crawling) (7")' (Parole / Fresh) # *Television Personalities: 'Part-Time Punks (7"-Where's Bill Grundy Now?)' (Kings Road) # *''tracklisting begins here'' *Sex Pistols: 'Anarchy In The U.K. (2xLP-The Great Rock'N'Roll Swindle)' (Virgin) # *Lene Lovich: Say When *J.T. Brown: This Tavern Bobbie *Skids: 'Masquerade' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'An uncommon sound from the Skids, the first from them tonight.') *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Playground Twist (session) *Linton Kwesi Johnson: Fight Dem Back *Clash: Guns On The Roof *Martin Carthy: May Song *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device *John Cooper Clarke: Readers Wife *Skids: 'Hymns From A Haunted Ballroom' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'The Skids sounding very un-Skidlike tonight, but perfectly acceptable.') *Graham Parker: Discovering Japan *Rumour: 'Emotional Traffic (7")' (Stiff) # *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Placebo Effect (session) *Special AKA: 'Gangsters (split 7" with Selecter)' (Two-Tone) # :(JP: 'I mean, where do they all come from, these bands? I mean, you've not heard of them before. Obviously, people who know Special AKA have heard of them quite a lot and have gone to see their gigs and so on, but I mean this is their first record and I think it's an absolute gem, I really do....In fact, I shall play the other side of it, 'cos the other side's very good and I seem to have got a little time on me hands, so I'll play you that in just a second.') *Selecter: 'The Selecter (split 7" with Special AKA)' (Two-Tone) # *Gregory Isaacs: 'Number One' # *Al Jones: Loretta *Roy Buchanan: Ramones Blues *Ramones: I Don't Wanna Walk Around With You *Skids: 'Withdrawal Symptoms' (Peel Session) # :(JP: 'Pogo to that, you insensitive brutes.') *Buzzcocks: 16 Again *Squibs: On The Line *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Regal Zone (session) *Lurkers: Jenny *Fischer Z: Acrobats *Slaughter Of Dogs: Where Have All The B Boys Gone *Skids: 'War Poets' (Peel Session) # *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Poppy Day (session) *Leyton Buzzards: 'I Don't Want To Go To Art School (7"-I'm Hanging Around)' (Chrysalis) # *Orney: Strathspey Reels :(JP: 'Couple of years' National Service, sort that lot out without any trouble at all.') :Tracks marked # are available on the recording. File ;Name *BH012 JP 1979-05-07 Side B ;Length *00:44:47 ;Other *File created from BH012 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. ;Available *Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Hinton Box